Stepping Stones
by Lumcer
Summary: The general idea is 4 transfers form the USA attend Hogwarts in order for one of them to be able to get a hold of their unique ability. The question is will even Hogwarts/Harry be able to help? Read and find out! Harry is a major character! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1 Picking

This is my first story using someone else's characters so I apologize if it is completely terrible before hand.

Warning: may contain cussing, boyxboy or other such things in future chapters (haven't really decided yet.)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine nor are any of the characters that are in the Harry Potter book

Chapter One:

Picking

The sound of glass shattering made an average dark haired tan skinned boy cringe. "Sorry, Chrissie." He looked at the young girl standing inches from where the vase had shattered. She was tall, bright eyed with short blond hair that seemed to have a will of its own to reach everywhere at once.

"Honestly, Shay, you're going to have to learn to contain your emotions or you'll never get anywhere." Shay downcast his eyes "I know."

The two had been arguing over two letters that had arrived minuets apart one another, both the exact same letter from Salem Witch Institution, the school Shay and Chrissie were currently attending.

Dear Mr. Thorton (Ms. Evens)

The Salem Witch Institution is proud to tell you that you will be transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be allowed to pick one companion to accompany you on this exciting journey.

Please pick wisely, the Salem board will be revising your choice. Your best behavior and effort will be expected, as will your fellow student. Remember that they will accompany you for the whole year so again, we advise you choose carefully.

Let us know your choice by the end of this week; we will notify them if they are approved. Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry will send you a letter with a list of supplies within the month.

Sincerely,

W. M. Hubbard,

Headmaster of Salem Witch Institution

They had been discussing their picks when all hell broke loose, ending in a shattered vase.

They both knew why they had been picked. Shay was a rare being. He didn't really need a wand at all to work, but usually used one anyway to seem as best as he could just like everyone else. He was just as powerful, if not more without his wand as someone with theirs.

Chrissie was Shay's best friend and had been since they were children. These days when Shay's emotions were out of whack, Chrissie was the only one with any chance of getting close to him without being hurt. Shay always seemed to be able to come to his senses in time to stop anything from actually happening to her. Others had not been so lucky.

Everyone knew one did not go somewhere with out the other. In Shay's case it was just too dangerous, he had a very hot temper.

"I still think we should bring Megan, she would be so much fun." Shay gave a shutter "And be so annoying." Chrissie gave a glare toward Shay before shrugging. "Okay then who?"

Shay thought for a moment "What about Harp? He has a good head on his shoulders won't get on my nerves and the board will definitely agree." Chrissie seemed to be thinking this over. "Alright, but if you chose Harp, I'm picking Tamora."

Shay sighed "Fine, it's decided, but please keep Tamora's antic ideas to the two of you." Chrissie smiled; they had finally agreed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry more is on the way. please R&R I'd really appreciate it.

If you have any sugestions, or see any mistakes please fill free to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

Hope you enjoy I know it's short, but the next chapter will be posted soon

Hope you enjoy I know it's short, but the next chapter will be posted soon.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine nor are any of the characters that are in the Harry Potter book.

Chapter Two:

Beginning

The four transfers had decided to meet at the leaky cauldron to look around and get their supplies together. Three teenagers sat at a table talking excitedly together. One dark haired boy, with two girls one with short blond hair and the other with hair royal blue pulled up into pig tails.

"What on earth could be taking him so long?" Tamora had a habit of exaggerating everything. Harp was actually only running about five minuets late which wasn't that bad for him.

Another five minuets pasted before a rather tall figure entered the place. He had to be at least 5'11; his frame was thin for his height. He had smooth black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a dull blue, and he had several visible scars, one at the corner of his left eye, another just under his right cheekbone. His other scars were in various places on his body.

"Hey guys, sorry about the time." Harp stopped just feet from the table. "Oh, no, worries man." Shay stood up and the others followed.

Laughter could be heard from the compartment as two figures stood outside it. "Come on Luna we've tried every where else." Neville Longbottom and round faced plump young man said sternly to Luna Lovegood a blond rather strange young girl.

Neville gave a slight nock on the door. It slid open to revel four very different people sitting together looking to the now open door. "Yes?" the girl who spoke raised one of her eyebrows. "Um… yes sorry, we were wondering if you'd mind us joining you? There's not much elsewhere to go." She waved her hand toward the empty room then turned back toward her friends.

"What do you mean I look like a ghetto nun, Harp?" The compartment burst with laughter once more. Once Neville and Luna had taken their seats Neville took a closer look at the girl who had spoken in all honesty he had never seen her be for but she did have a strange look to her.

She was on the tall side standing around what he would guess 5'9 with big bright brown eyes. She had short blond hair that seemed to have a will of its own to reach everywhere at once. She wore a modest skirt that touched the tips of her shoes. Her shirt came all the way up to her neck and covered her arms right down to her wrist no mater that it was still technically summer. She had a small piercing in her upper left ear. And wore a ring with a cross engraved in it on her right ring finger.

"Your friend is right, you do resemble a rather out of sorts nun." Neville wanted to kick Luna but decided against it that would only get her more attention. Luckily the girl just smiled. "Names Chrissie, you are?" Luna tilted her head "Luna Lovegood and he's Neville Longbottom."

The compartment door slid open once more "Oh, sorry." And was about to close again when the person stopped. "Hello Neville, Luna. How was your summer?"

"Not bad Harry and yours?" The lad shrugged his shoulders. "Who's your friends?" Neville and Luna looked over at the group who up until now had been politely pretending to be invisible.

Harry came in taking in the odd group. One of the girls stood up she was rather short with hair a royal blue color pulled up into pig tails. Her eyes were amber brown, and she had a small line of freckles along the bridge of her nose. Her cloths were just as out there as her hair she wore a knitted long sleeve shirt over a tank top that showed her mid-drift along with a hot pink mini skirt over a pare of slick black pants.

"Hi, the name's Tamora, but everyone calls me Mora." She pointed to the girl sitting next to her. She was quite the opposite of Tamora was all that clearly could register in Harry's head. "This is Chrissie, and that is Harp." Harp was something else all together as well he was so tall he had to almost bunch his knees to his chest to make room for his friend to stand.

"And next to Harp is Shay." Shay had and amused look on his face, he appeared to be of average height, his skin was almost as dark of a brown as his hair which hung in layers just barely touching his shoulders. His eyes were a light gray almost seeming like a mist floated in them. He wore a bandana around his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes, and he wore one piece of jewelry, a chain bracelet around his right wrist.

Harry took all this in, in a matter of minuets. "And you are?" The question was asked with curious eyes. "Harry… Harry Potter." He smiled as the girl took the briefest of glances at his forehead. "Forgive me but I don't recognize you, which house are you in?"

The girl laughed "We're transfers from America. We're not in a house yet."

Okay forgive me I'm going to skip all the boring nonsense. Sound okay with you? Good!

The trip on the Hogwarts Express had been an interesting one to be sure for the four transfers. They were receiving some strange looks for their uniforms as they stood among the first years waiting to be sorted. Their uniforms were a bit different. They wore something resembling a light weight trench coat over their everyday cloths.

Salem Witch Institution saw no reason to have them dress very different from the average everyday American teenager. In truth the trench coat look was even in style.

Head Mistress McGonagall stood waiting for silence to fall. "Before the sorting begins I have a few announcement to make. As you have probably notice we have four transfer students from Salem Witch Institution in America who will be spending this year with us. Please let us help them feel welcome. As for every one the forbidden forest is forbidden for everyone. Now shall we begin with our Transfers?"

"Brant, Tamora… " Tamora looked over at Harp "Wish me luck." She whispered before heading forward. Head Mistress McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of her blue hair. She sat there for a few minuets before it called "Gryffindor" a loud cheer rose from the table.

"Evens, Chrissie…" Chrissie let a sigh escape her as she turned to face the whole of Hogwarts. Head Mistress McGonagall had barely had time to let go of the hat when it called "Ravenclaw… " another cheer arose

"Thorton, Shay… " Once again the hat called "Gryffindor" another cheer arose from the Gryffindors with blue haired Tamora in the midst. Shay mumbled to himself as he headed to the table. "This could be interesting." He didn't miss the worried look that crossed Chrissie's face.

"Wilkes, Harp" Harp sat listening to the hat mumble. Then almost jumped when it called out "Gryffindor" he had been thinking the whole time what was the likeability of three out of four transfers getting in the same house or even two and two. I guess the chances were pretty good he thought to himself as he crossed over to the roaring Gryffindor table to watch the first years be sorted.

"I'm counting on you two to keep an eye on him. The whole reason I'm even here is to keep his temper under some restraint." Chrissie let out a huff of air. Tamora rolled her eyes "You worry way too much, Chrissie, but of course we'll keep our eyes on him." Harp just stood with a whatever attitude.

"Chrissie, comin'?" Luna Lovegood waved from the table, waiting for her so she could show her the way to the Ravenclaw dormitory. "Yeah, just a sec." She turned back to the other two. "Remember, find me if anything happens." Tamora jumped to attention and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" Harp rolled his eyes and started back toward the small group that Shay stood with.

R&R please, any suggestions or request welcome. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Being a Danger

I'm getting really bored with saying this but I will once more

I'm getting really bored with saying this but I will once more.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine nor are any of the characters that are in the Harry Potter book.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy…

Chapter Three:

Being a Danger

"Morning sleepy head!" Dean stood over Harps head as he blinked sleep away from his eyes. "Already?" Dean laughed "Yeah already." He moved off again "Time to wake up Mr. Shay." That got Harp moving. "No let me get him up. He's kind of touch first thing in the morning." Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Hurry up or you'll miss breakfast." and left the room.

"Shay…" Harp pulled open the hanging curtains. Shay was their sitting up in bed with a misty look on his face. "Shay Thorton…" Harp cautiously laid a finger on the other boy's shoulder. A mirror cracked as Shay suddenly blinked his eyes the mist in them now gone.

"Man, you scared the pa-jesus out of me, we got to find another way of waking you up other wise you might break something we can't fix." Harp waved his wand at the mirror and its pieces slid smooth once more.

The group was sitting at breakfast when Professor Flitwick, the new head of Gryffindor, came by and tapped Shay lightly on his shoulder, "Head Mistress McGonagall would like to see you before you head to you first class." then continued on down the table.

"What was that about do you suppose? He hasn't been here long enough to cause any trouble not even for him." Shay narrowed his eyes at Tamora. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Mora."

Sighing Shay stood up, "Well I suppose I shouldn't keep her waiting. See you guys later." Shay walked over to Professor Flitwick, "Where do I find the Head Mistress?" he smiled. Go down that hall" Flitwick pointed in the direction that he meant "You'll see the gargoyle say to it, Siamese"

He must have been giving him a strange look because professor Flitwick's face broke into a smile. "Well off with you."

Great was all Shay could think _barely the first day and somehow I'm already in trouble. Did McGonagall find out about the broken merrier?_ He sighed as he looked down the hall. Sure enough there stood the Gargoyle. _Now they have me talking to statues could it get any worse?_ "Siamese" to Shay's surprise the Gargoyle started to move and he had to jump quickly to get one the climbing stairs.

A large door stood there with a large brass knocker. He reached for it and let if fall once. "Come in." He did as he was bid to do, finding the room quite breath taking. The ceiling and walls were covered in what appeared to be pictures of old head masters and mistress. They all stared down at him. "Come take a seat Mr. Thorton." Shay looked over to the woman sitting behind a rather large desk. Seeing the seats before it he picked one and sat down. "You wanted to see me Professor McGonagall?"

She gave him a slight smile. "Yes as a matter of fact I did. I'm pretty sure you know why you have been transferred here. Your abilities are quite extraordinary, but not unheard of. Most however with your ability don't live to see your age. Their power usually consumes them before they realize they have it… well we are going to do what ever we can to help you learn to control it."

She seemed to be watching him for any sign of a reaction to what he had already heard, but he seemed to have expected the information already. "I have arranged for you to take a extra class after dinner. You're teachers will vary as well will your lessons. Your first extra class will start tomorrow. Please do not forget, and be on time. That is all." He stood up gave a small bow with his head and walked out. _At least I'm not in trouble, not yet anyway. _

He was late for my first class he hurried out side to where Seamus had told him the class would be. Herbology teacher Professor Sprout seemed to expect just that. All she said was "Take a seat please Mr. Thorton. Now where was I oh yes…"

Needless to say all three of the Transfer Gryffindors for the class quite interesting and Professor Sprout a very curious woman. "Hey guys, we don't have another class for like fifteen minuets so I'm going to go to the library and grab a book I've been practically dieing to take a gander at." Tamora waved her hand not even waiting for either of the boys to make a reply. Harp shrugged his shoulders and started to amble over toward the lake.

Shay took a look around at his surroundings and caught a glimpse of Chrissie in the center of a small group. He started toward her, just to say hi. He was nearly there when one of the boys in the group pushed Chrissie into another boy who in turn pushed her to the ground. Shay didn't notice that the wind had picked up as he closed the gap between himself and the first boy. They were looking around slightly scared at the change in weather when a limb flew toward the first boy's head he let out a yelp and fell to the ground covering his head. Chrissie just realized what was going on.

"Shay, No! No I'm fine." Chrissie had jumped up seeing a dangerous look on Shay's face. He seemed not to hear her. She looked around for some source of help. Seeing Harp by the lake she called to him. "Harp! Help me HARP!" Harp seeing the situation came running. Three girls and a female lay on the ground hands over their head as branches and rocks and anything else loose in sight came flying toward them.

Chrissie had her hands wrapped around Shay's right elbow trying to pull him around away from the group. Harp stepped in front of Shay blocking his view. "Shay knock it off, snap out of it." Chrissie leaned up to his ear and whispered something. His eyes seemed to loose that faraway stare and the objects in the air fell to the ground. His body seemed to shake as he glanced from Harp who stood in front of him to Chrissie who clung desperately to his arm her face buried into his shoulder.

Harp seeing him come back around got his own temper up. "What happened?" Chrissie said something that was muffled by Shay's shoulder. "You know I can't understand a word you say when you do that." She looked up tears treating to spill. "They pushed me and threw me to the ground. Shay must have seen it. You know how he is." Harp nodded his head as Chrissie once again buried her face. Shay had his loose are around her shoulder patting her back, a bewildered look on his face still not grasping what had happened.

Harp even angrier turned toward the group who were still on the ground looking around trying to decide if it was safe enough yet to get up. "Any of you EVER touch her again, and this will look like a pleasant gush of wind compared to what will happen then." Harp wasn't yelling his tone was low and forceful his eyes dark holding the truth of what he said in them. The group jumped up and ran for the school.


	4. Chapter 4 Suggestions

I know it's been forever. I actually forgot that I wrote this chapter forever ago. But hey here it is. I think I finally have an idea of where this story's going so hopefully it will start flowing a bit smoother.

Disclaimer: This is not mine. JKR owns all rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Suggestions

Shay just kind of picked at his dinner. He had hardly been able to stay focused on his class that afternoon. He was so frustrated with himself. He had lost control again, and again Chrissie had, had to pull him out of it. He had worked so hard the past few years on his temper, but when he lost it, he lost it.

"Oh, come on man, you've got to eat." Shay continued to push his food around on his plate. "I'm not hungry." Harp rolled his eyes and fixed his eyes back on his own plate, which still held quite a bit from Tamora adding things to it as she had filled her own. She always seemed to forget that she spent twice as much energy in one day then they did in one week.

"Good grief, neither one of you has hardly touched your food." Harp rolled his eyes. "That's because every time we do you fill it up again. I can't possibly put another morsel in my mouth and if you dish out any more onto my plate I'll make you eat it." Tamora glared at him then returned to consuming her plate, mumbling under her breath something about 'boys'.

Shay was about to suggest they head up to the common room when a green eyed wild haired boy sat down next to him. "Mind if I join you?" Harry smiled up slightly at Shay. "No not at all." Harp shrugged his shoulders not commenting either way. Tamora just nodded her head. Her mouth was to full to talk. "I'm actually very surprised Hermione hasn't been pestering the four of you to death." Shay just gave Harry a small crocked smile to be honest he didn't remember a Hermione.

*~*~*

Harp looked down at the stack of books before him. He couldn't remember a time he had so much homework on the first day of school. He sighed and got started he was nearly done when a bushy haired girl came and sat down across from him. "I'm glade to see I'm not the only one who doesn't wait till the last minuet to do my homework." She glared over at the back of a redheaded boy sitting by the fire.

Harp just shrugged his shoulders and began to scan the page again. Homework was a dull process. Most of the teachers at Salem Witch Institution had long since stop bothering with giving him any. They new what ever they gave him would be turned in on time and receive perfect marks. So they saw no point in it.

Harp glanced back up only to realize the girl had not stopped talking. "You look like you've been at it a while. I couldn't get them to concentrate if I bribed them to." Harp just raised an eyebrow before starting to write down some of his findings. "I hope you realize I'm not really hearing half of what you're saying. If you wish to havea productive conversation I suggest you wait till I'm through. I multi task just fine but I'm working here." He knew he sounded harsh, but that was just him. Most people figured out after awhile that it was just his personality nothing necessarily personal.

The girl stopped talking, and then began pulling out her own books. He looked at his watch he had another fifteen minuets. He flipped trough the parchment he was writing on and had already finished. He was pretty sure he would finish in time.

Thirteen minuets later he noticed someone or ones were hovering behind him. He finished the last paragraph then rolled it up. "Alright, let's get this over with." Shay and Mora took one of the two seats beside him. "Okay I'm sorry I completely feel asleep in that ghost guys class." Harp rolled his eyes at Shay. He pulled out a shift of notes he had worked on first. "Okay, read these over." He then looked over to the blue haired one. "Yes…" She gave a half smile. "Ugh. Just borrow the notes when he's done and make sure I get them back by morning." He was about to get up when he noticed the bushy hair girl was staring at him.

He stared back for a moment waiting patiently for her to speak. "You just give it to them? No, why weren't you paying attention, nothing…" Harp raised his brows. "It's not like I'm doing their homework for them. I'm letting them borrow my notes. They have to study them on their own, and if they want a copy they have to make it themselves. This way they leave me alone when I'm studying and they pass." She just gave him a blank stare. He shrugged and he got up and went up to his room.

'What should it matter what I do with my work? Ugh, I'm getting to touchy. Ah whatever…'

Shay and Mora had their heads together trying to get the gist of Harp's notes. "Ugh this is so dull." Shay rolled his eyes. "Isn't it always?" She gave a small laugh yeah but honestly not this dull." She let a sigh escape her. "Can we please, plea, plea, PLEASE, get Harp to explain this?" Shay rolled his eyes again. "You know he wont unless he believes we truly tried to understand his notes."

She gave him a pouty face. "Aw Shay-iecome on I know you can talk him into it." Shay's face blossomed with a blush. "I'm sure if you asked him he'd give you the same answer as he would me." She shook her head. "You know he wouldn't, and I'm never going to understand this unless you ask him. Please, don't let my grades suffer form your selfishness."

* * *

any questions, suggestions, creative criticism R&R please. It's appreciated!

KCK-Lumcer


	5. Chapter 5 Ask

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

Review and tell me if you like the small twist this has taken I promise I had no idea this was where this was going, any help for the next chapter or any future ones will be greatly appreciated!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Five

Ask

Harp rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. 'How in the name of Merlin did I get talked into this.' "Mora honestly are you even listenin' to me? I swear you've asked the same question six times. I am getting tired of answering it." Mora batted her eyes. "Aw Harp, you are my sugar and spice all rolled into one. You know I wouldn't know what to do with out you." Harp gritted his teeth. "Yeah, yeah, yeah save it."

*~*~*

Shay stilled a small chuckle as he slipped out of the common room giving a sympathetic look at Harps practically pleading eyes. _Poor Harp, He'd most likely prefer to be facing a dragon then Mora's endless questions._

I headed down several flights of stairs. I had gotten someone to point out the way earlier the other day. This was the first time I'd been this far down inside of the castle. Someone had mentioned that the potion class was down here, but I didn't have that class till tomorrow.

Entering a room off to the right I almost turned back around thinking I had gotten the wrong room. "Come on in, just a second and I'll get some kind of light going here…" The voice trailed off then all of a sudden I had to close my eyes from the blinding light. "Ah, sorry there, I guess I over did it." The light deemed a bit and I cautiously opened my eyes once again.

"That's better. Sorry about being down here. I did protest it I promise. I'd much rather be somewhere a bit less gloomy." Sitting on top of what I would presume to be a teachers desk was the same green eyed wild haired boy who'd showed up every once in a while. He had a smile on his face and seemed between nervous and relaxed if that state was possible that is.

"Want to pull up a seat? I know this is kind of weird." He was biting his bottom lip. "No since in beating around the bush, I'm Harry as I've said before. I was just informed that I would be teaching you for as long as need be so I'm not really very prepared here." He sighed. "I guess the best place to start is figuring out what you can and can't do."

I stared at him this wasn't making any since. I had been expecting a teacher and professor not some one about the same age as me and I'd been expecting… _well I don't really know what else I'd been expecting but this certainly want it._ "Is this a joke?" He gave me a smile. "No, I know I don't look like the most qualified to be teaching you, and to be honest they wanted to have someone supervise these things but I told them flat out no." His smile grew a bit wider. "This isn't my first time teaching, just my first time teaching with the full approval of the headmistress. And I know I don't look exactly like someone that can help you, I tried to point that fact out myself."

I raised my eye brows at him "So why are you?"

"Well, McGonagall made a pretty good point though; I am the only one in this school who can do wandless magic other then one or two, who with your temper, you would be better off not working with right away."

I must have looked resigned because he gave a small laugh. "Come on it's not so bad. Now have you ever purposefully tried to use your magic with out your wand?" I gave him a look as if trying to guess if he was being serious. "Yes I can and have used it on purpose before." He nodded his head. "That's good. What kind of things do you do with it?" I had to think on it. "Little things mostly, it makes people uncomfortable so I try not to do it." He nodded his head again looking thoughtful.

"Let us try something small to start with. Now before we begin I want you to fully understand something. If you lose control it is okay. If you hurt me as long as that was not your intent it is okay. Anything we do in this room stays between us unless we decide other wise. If you ever need to blow off steam or just need someone to talk to all you need to do is find me. Now please with out your wand call this book to you."

I couldn't help gaping at him. _Here he was say that he was there to help no mater the consequences. I couldn't decide whether to admire him or wonder if he was crazy._ I pushed those thoughts away as I concentrated on the book held loosely in his hands.

I gave a small tug with my magic and the book ripped out of his hands and hit me in the chest. It hit me so hard I had to take a step back to keep from being knocked over. I looked up at him through my bands to see him desperately trying to keep a straight face. He gave a small cough. "Let's try that again shall we." He held out his hand and the book rose from the floor and gently floated over to land in his hand. I envied the ease of it.

"Don't worry you'll be able to do the same in your own good time." He said it as if he had been reading my thoughts of doubt. "Now try again with a bit less force." Biting my lower lip I tried once more this time absolutely nothing happened. I clamped my teeth together hard and called once more, a bit more forcefully then I had meant to. I had just a second to react. I dropped to the ground and registered a loud crash behind me. I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment. Looking up I saw him raise his eye brow. "I think you made a dent." He gave me a smile as if trying to invite me to join him in his amusement of the situation.

"Now we both know that frustration will get us no where. Let go of it and call again this time try this. Don't demand that it come. Call as if it is your friend and you're asking it to join you. After all you and I both know a person is more likely to come to a beckoning if they are being asked to join a friend not being demanded to come to you." His smile was an encouraging one. _The concept was beyond strange though._ I sighed shrugged my shoulders. _It couldn't hurt right._

*~*~*

By the time he let me go I had worked up a small sweat. The asking instead of demanding had actually worked to my disbelief. I still had to adjust my pull a bit but now it wasn't as if it were fighting me. We had moved on to several other things that with a wand I had never really had much trouble with but now found myself struggling not to let my magic stray from it's task.

Walking out of the class and down the hall I noticed that the cheek I had accidentally hit with the corner of the book when trying to put it gently back on the shelf was a red color and would probably be a bruise come tomorrow. "Sorry about that." He looked over at me and smiled. "No problem, it's not the first time I've gotten hit by something flying through the air." He shook his head at some stray thoughts that seemed to float through his mind.

"Come on, I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired." I nodded my agreement and we walked a little faster.

* * *

I'm so sorry It's token me a while to update. I had lost track of where I wanted this story to go and how things should be working out. I'm pretty sure I got every thing back on track. I know this isn't you're typical story but I hope you like it anyway.

Suggestions & Review please

KCK-Lumcer


	6. Chapter 6 Don't

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

Sorry for the delay in updating. It's been kind of hectic and I'm still working on where I want this story to go… completely open to suggestions or requests :D :D

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Six

Don't

Harry watched as Shay made his way over to the other two Americans sitting in the corner of the common room. He himself made his way over to the fire where Hermione and Ron were sitting in comfort. "Hey guys." They both looked up a bit startled. "Hey, where have you been? Everything going okay?" Harry nodded his head resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah everything's fine." They nodded and shared a look before Hermione directed a glance over her shoulder to the table where the three (Americans) sat.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but something is up with them. Honestly Harry that one fellow is practically hostile." Harry tried to ignore this comment focusing instead on the fire before them. "Harry did you hear me?" He nodded his head, but he could tell things were getting uncomfortable fast, because each time she spoke her voice rose a little more. "Well say something, I mean come on Harry. You have had to at least notice something." She paused for a moment getting a slightly funny look on her face. "Why did you two come in together? What were you doing? Were you hanging out with him?" By this time she was practically shrieking in his ear.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, get a grip and quick! Have you lost you're senses?" She sat there gaping at him. "I don't know when you became my keeper, but I don't have to confirm with you who I can and can't hangout with." Harry gave glare for glare as Ron sat to the side glancing back and forth between the two, not sure who's side he was supposed to be on.

"You mean you'd rather hang out with those freaks then the two of us? You're supposedly BEST friends?" Her tone was absolutely chilling. A flash of a memory crossed across the front of Harry's vision confusing him for a moment of where he was and who he was talking to.

"Hermione they are no more freaks then we are. And the simple fact that you would even call someone that is completely shameful." Harry made himself bite his tongue to keep himself from saying anymore. I'm going to bed and you can just stay out of my way for a while."

Harry stood to leave and he noticed that the common room which wasn't that crowded had been dead silent since they had started arguing. Distracted by this he didn't see Hermione stand up in front of him. Her eyes were ablaze with anger. She pulled back her arm and with all her strength swung it, slapping Harry hard across the face, the sound echoing loudly off the stone walls.

* * *

A sudden chill rose in the room. Chrissie and Harp automatically looked to Shay worry etched across their faces only to see a look of bewilderment on Shay's face. Looking about the room they noticed that every one had taken a good three or four step away from the three.

Shay was having trouble believing the situation in front of him. Not only had Harry Potter, a guy who he had only just meet and was supposedly the world savior, been slapped by his 'friend', but got slapped over an argument defending him, Shay Thorton.

* * *

Hermione took a step back biting her bottom lip. Okay maybe she took it a bit far this time. She could practically see the waves of magic rolling off Harry.

* * *

Ron pulling himself out of his stunned state stepped between his two best friends. "Harry mate, you're losing it. You got to get control." The pictures on the walls were vibrating practically jumping off the walls (if they could, you know magically hung and all).

* * *

Chrissie and Harp shared a look. This was something different that was for sure. They were used to Shay blowing his top, but they hadn't considered the thought that someone else had the same problem as well. They glanced back in time to watch Harry wave a shaky hand through the air. In front of him formed an elaborately designed vase; with all the trimmings. To say the least it was an impressive piece of craftsmanship.

* * *

Harry made himself focus. If he lost control here someone would get hurt. He had sworn long ago he would never let that happen, no matter what. After he had formed the vase he put up a shield charm as strong as he could around it and him then forced the magic that was threaten to escape him into that vase. He could hear it start to crack under the but continued till he could fit no more then put a little more into it. The vase shattered outward sending shards of glass in all directions.

Lucky for everyone in the room that Harry had remember the shield. He almost didn't remember to throw up one more between him and the vase as it shattered and would have if not for the last minuet warning from Ron, and a few others.

Harry let out a small sigh. The pent up magic was gone, but his frustration, anger and hurt were far from gone. Hermione stepped forward and he could see the already formed apology on her lips, but he honestly didn't want to hear it right now so instead of listening to it half heartedly he simply shook his head. "Don't, I don't want to hear it right now."

* * *

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder. The moment Harry had dropped the shields he had summoned both his and Harry's broom. He had learned a long time back that flying was the best thing to ease Harry when he was in a state, especially when he had lost control.

Harry gave Ron a great full smile. Taking his broom, and completely ignoring the group peers around him walked out of the common room down to the Great Hall and out onto the Quidditch Pitch, Ron following close behind along with the rest of the Quidditch team. They new that Harry could use a distraction, and what's a better distraction then Quidditch?

* * *

I know, I know kind of jumps about a bit. I'm still not sure if this will be a Hermione Bashing or not. I love Mione don't get me wrong, but personally her character is hard for me to get right so yeah :D but let me know what you think… Bad Moine … or … Good Moine ? ? ? It's completely open for discussion :D

KCK-Lumcer

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7 Control

Due to some harsh decisions I've had to make there with be an authors not after this chapter please take the time to read it!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Control

Shay waited almost impatiently for Harry's arrival. It had been a few days since the incident in the common room. He had to admit he was more then a bit confused by the whole seen. This was to be their second lesson, and they hadn't really talked since the last one.

Shay had never seen anyone loose control the same way he did before. With Harry though it was different, he was in control while being out of control. He didn't even know that was possible.

The sound of a door swinging open and closing again brought Shay out of his train of thought. "Ah you're here, good." His voice didn't betray the tiredness Shay could see in his eyes. He took a seat at one of the desk and dropped his bag to the floor. "I am guessing you probably have questions so why don't we get those out of the way first."

Shay was a bit surprised he had figured Harry would most likely want to pretend that whole scene hadn't happened.

"How did you do it?"

Harry blinked… "Do which part?"

"The whole thing! You had such control. How?" Harry sighed.

"That's the problem. I didn't have control, when I have control; my magic stays with me and only does what I command it to. I was just aware that my magic was out of control there for I was able to redirect it in a less harmful way. Believe me though I had very little control." Harry watched the confusion pass over Shay's eyes.

Harry bit his lip trying to think of a better explanation. "Alright when you become out of control how do you stop?"

Shay blinked, he thought they had been talking about Harry not him. looking down he mumbled something that neither really heard. "Shay you're going to have to speak up."

"Chrissie usually stops me." Harry nodded his head. "How does she do that?"

Shay was trying to decide if he really wanted to answer but decided he did want to understand what Harry was trying to tell him. "She usually mentions something along the lines of I might hurt her. It usually snaps me right out of it." Shay watched as Harry's head nodded up and down.

"I was able to focus because there was a chance I could seriously hurt someone. Have you ever heard the saying with great power, comes great responsibility?" Shay nodded his head. "I thought you would have. It doesn't just mean that it's your duty to do something great with your great power, but also that it's your responsibility to keep your power in check. Because if people like us lose it, we not only put ourselves in danger but also every one around us, and after it's all over we have to live with that."

"I've seen way to much hurt to allow myself to become the cause of it." Harry studied Shay's face closely.

"Is Chrissie the only one that you care enough about to worry about hurting?" Harry knew it was kind of a harsh way of putting it, but it had to be said.

"No, but she's usually the only one there at the time." Harry thought this over.

"Well the only way I can think to maybe help is pretend that those around you are Chrissie when you feel yourself start to loose it."

"Um… Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What was with the vase?" Harry chuckled.

"You know Mione asked me that once." Harry sighed. "It was one that I broke when I was small, I came to hate that vase over a short span of time, and when I broke it I decided I didn't hate it I loathed it."

Harry offered up a small smile. "I know that probably doesn't make much since to you but the point is that it makes since to me."

"Alright I want you to work on controlling the small aspects of your magic then we'll work on the larger." Harry was tired so he used his wand to conger up three candles.

"I want you to work on lighting them and then putting them out with out damaging the candles themselves." With that he sat back to watch Shay's progress and offer small pieces of advice.

* * *

In all actual reality this is not a complete chapter but I can not find it within myself to finish it but could also not find it in myself not to post it!

Please continue on to my AN

KCK-Lumcer


	8. AN

**Author's Note from KCK-Lumcer:**

Due to the fact that this story has only had two separate reviewers and that I have lost where I had intended for this story to go I have decided to discontinue it. For those of you who have decided to read this story anyway. I have put up a chapter that I have been working on for some time in small pieces.

I may continue this story later but find that highly unlikely hence the discontinuation instead of hiatus.

Anyone who would like to Adopt, an update, or any questions answered please send me a PM and I'll get back to you.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers,

KCK-Lumcer


End file.
